1. Field of the Invention
A topical ointment for the treatment of epidermal trauma such as burns, rashes, lesions, wounds and decubital ulcers is disclosed. The composition includes a mixture of polymyxin, bacitracin, neomycin, iodine and a sugar.
2. Description of Prior Art
The standard treatment for epidermal trauma such as burns, rashes, lesions, wounds, and decubital ulcers is to apply MIRACLE CREAM.TM., a prescription medication, or other ointment, salve or preparation to the ulcers or other trauma area. "MIRACLE CREAM.TM. is an ointment containing hydrocortisone, zinc oxide and neptatin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,084 issued 11 Jul. 1989 to Morris Mintz states: "all these products have, in my opinion, failed to live up to their claims of healing decubiti ulcers satisfactorily and have been disappointing in many instances." Preparation for curing ailments for both internal and external body parts and functions have been available for centuries. Many of the preparations are formulated for the treatment of the skin in order to prevent and cure wounds, burns, and lesions. There are many of these preparations that can be used for prevention and/or cure of lesions such as decubital ulcers, better known as bed sores or pressure sores. The preparations have many forms such as jellies, ointments, salves, gels, sprays, creams, lotions, sticks, etc.
All of the ingredients of the present invention, namely polymyxin, bacitracin, neomycin, iodine and sugar, are known as ingredients used in topical preparations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,376, issued 12 Jun. 1951 to P. Regna, discusses the use of the polymyxin as an antibiotic. U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,701, issued 8 Jun. 1954 to F. Cusumano, discloses that several antibiotics, including polymyxin and bacitracin, can be used in a single preparation against a wide variety of infections. U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,149, issued 8 Oct. 1957 to F. Cusumano, reviews the "value of the synergistic combinations of polymyxin B, bacitracin and neomycin" as antibiotics in topical applications and discusses a new use for the combination as a protection for both minor and major wounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,421, issued 23 Jul. 1991 to R. Fuisz, teaches that "NEOSPORIN".TM., containing essentially the ingredients addressed by F. Cusumano in U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,149, could be blended with sucrose to form a mixture that could be spun and used for delayed release burn or wound dressings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,127, issued 30 Jun. 1992 to D. Bhagwat et al, discusses the use of iodine in the form of povidone-iodine and its use as a microbicidal solution; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,847.084, issued 11 Jul. 1989 to M. Mintz, teaches that an iodine, in the form of povidone-iodine, can be added to ointments used in the treatment of decubiti ulcers for a better, shorter, healing time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,651, issued 30 Aug. 1983 to R. Knutson and 4,671,957, issued 9 Jun. 1987 to P. Holtshousen, and 4,844,898, issued 4 Jul. 1989 to S. Komori et al, teach adding a sugar to an iodine, povidone-iodine, to improve wound healing ability with decubitus and open wounds mentioned. U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,207 issued 31 Dec. 1963 to M. Mulinos describes a fabric coating composition consisting of neomycin and bacitracin, zinc neomycin and bacitracin, zinc bacitracin and neomycin, zinc bacitracin and zinc neomycin, copper neomycin and copper bacitracin, copper neomycin and bacitracin, and neomycin and copper bacitracin; these compositions are used for fabric coatings to prevent perspiration odor. None of the above references teach the combination of polymyxin, bacitracin, neomycin, iodine, and sugar for the treatment of epidermal trauma such as burns, wounds, rashes, lesions and decubital ulcers.